


Pick-Up Line // Chemistry

by Kateryn_Novak7



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, high school?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateryn_Novak7/pseuds/Kateryn_Novak7
Summary: Literally what it says in the title





	Pick-Up Line // Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a TianShan fanfiction!!   
> I would like to thank my fellow Tumblr respondents AGAIN for helping me come into a conclusion on which pair to write the fanfiction for. m(_ _)m  
> It's a really short fanfiction, but I hope you enjoy reading this particular story!
> 
> (I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or typos)

"Little Mo~"

 

He groaned and looked at the time directly above the black board. 3.30pm _._

 

_Great. What a way to end the day._

His tormentor was grinning gleefully and taking huge strides towards Guan Shan. On his arm, he held a Science book _._ The red head had a bad feeling about this. 

 

"Fuck do you want."

 

It wasn't a question.

 

"Are you free now?"

 

"No, not really." Guan Shan shrugged.

 

"Monday, grocery shopping for He Tian. Tuesday, free day. Wednesday, jerking off day after getting more groceries. Thursday, my house. Frida-"

 

" _What the fuck._ " Guan Shan interrupted.

 

He Tian looked up and quirked his lips. "I wasn't done. Friday, my house _again._ Saturday, hanging out with the awesome He Ti-"

 

"Hold the fuck up." the red read groaned and covered his face.

 

"And Sunday, a free day."

 

"That's cree- You're creepy." Guan Shan grimaced. He quickly took his school bag and tried to dash pass He Tian. Unsurprisingly, a pair of strong arms pulled him back.

 

His face flushed as bright as his hair when he felt He Tian's breath on his neck.

 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

 

"Guan Shan."

 

He felt his heart skipped a beat and immediately tried to shove the strong arms away from his waist. He felt even more embarrassed considering they were the only two left in that classroom.

 

However, the grip around his waist tightened. Guan Shan could feel his face heating up, his body and arms were most probably red too. Unintentionally, he let out a soft whine.

 

"Today is a Tuesday."

 

"Fucking-" his voice cracked.

 

_Stop whispering into my ears...!_

 

"Let's head to the library together."

 

"And why the fuck should I do that!? Let me go!" Guan Shan turned around, finally facing He Tian, and shoved his arms into the black hair's face in an attempt to escape. When he realised the arms around him weren't loosening, his began smacking He Tian's face.

 

"Fuck- Alright alright! Quit smacking my face, are you a cat?" He Tian frowned and used one of his free hand to check the possible injuries on his face. "This isn't the first time," he mumbled.

 

"That's- It's- Who's fault do you think..." Guan Shan stammered. He could still feel the heat around his waist, a lingering touch from He Tian. Looking downwards, he realised that He Tian was holding his wrist.

 

Gently, but strong enough to prevent Guan Shan from escaping.

 

_Not that he really wanted to._

 

"Mo?"

 

Guan Shan grumbled, eyes still gazing at their connected arms. "Why the library."

 

He Tian smiled, a rare smile reserved just for the red head. "I just thought you needed help for Chemistry. Exam's in a month".

 

"Right." Guan Shan coughed. He finally decided that the physical contact was too much and whipped his arm away. He quickly hid both arms into his jacket's pocket and took a step back. "Huh, wait."

 

He Tian hummed and tilted his head. A gesture that meant, " _what is it?_ "

 

"I thought Math was first?"

 

"That's right."

 

Guan Shan looked up so quickly, He Tian was afraid that he may injure a muscle. "Then why are we doing Chemistry?"

 

He Tian's face immediately morphed into his signature smirk. "Well, I just thought we could study Chemistry first as we have a great Chemistry." He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Wha-"

 

"And I just thought that would be a great pick-up line to lure you into a date with me."

 

Guan Shan's face immediately flushed the brightest red. His mouth gaped open and close, unsure of how to respond.

 

"So," He Tian scratched his neck, "Did it work?"

 

"Fucking hell."

 

Instead of giving He Tian an answer, he pulled the sleeve of the black hair's jacket and led them out of the classroom. "I should get paid for this bullshit." Guan Shan mumbled, ears visibly turning red.

 

He Tian, noticing the blush on Guan Shan's face, let out a soft sigh of relief. ' _He agreed,' he thought._

 

"I'll treat you sandwich Mo~"

 

Guan Shan whimpered softly and intertwined their fingers. "Yeah." he whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again for possible mistakes found in the fanfiction! Please comment or give me a thumbs up (sounds like I'm on YouTube...)  
> //Comments are really appreciated though// 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - http://introvertedaces.tumblr.com/  
> Story is also posted on my Tumblr page, please do help to reblog it :)  
> (Have I ever mentioned how much I love the 19 Days fandom, 'cause I do)


End file.
